


Licorice and Sunchokes: An Adventure at the Store

by SoulofaWinchester67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulofaWinchester67/pseuds/SoulofaWinchester67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine going grocery shopping with Sam and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Licorice and Sunchokes: An Adventure at the Store

**Author's Note:**

> This little imagine isn't really fluff or anything, it's just cute and it was fun to write. :3 Hope you enjoy!

 “Dean, are you serious? I thought you said there was food in the fridge.” I threw the door to the refrigerator shut and pressed my back against it, a small chill going up my spine from the cold metal. I crossed my arms and looked at him expectantly. Sam was over at the kitchen table, smiling to himself. He always got some level of amusement out of me scolding his brother.

“There is!” he said, walking over to me. I slid aside and he opened the door, peering inside the brightly lit, empty cavity of our ice box.

“Beer and condiments does not count as food hun,” I said, patting him on the back before making my way out of the kitchen and back to my room. Once I'd grabbed a jacket and my bag I made my way through the wide hallways of the bunker and back to the kitchen, where I found Dean and Sam sitting at the table. Sam was still engrossed in his laptop and Dean was lying with his head down on his arms, groaning.

“Hungry?” I asked, jangling my set of keys. Dean's head shot up and he smiled at me. He got up and was heading into the hall to grab a jacket when I stopped him as he passed. Sam was looking over at both of us now.

“Biggerson's?” Dean questioned. It seemed that was our regular hang out as of late, and I had exhausted nearly every item on the menu I would eat. I just shook my head at him and laughed a little.

“Nope, we're going grocery shopping.” I let go of his shirt sleeve and could practically feel the annoyance rolling off of him as he made his way down the hall to grab a jacket. I glanced after him and then met eyes with Sam, who was just smiling back at his laptop.

“You too chuckles, grab a jacket,” I said, walking over and sitting on the table behind his laptop. Sam gave me a somewhat disgruntled and confused look.

“But-”

“Come on Sammy, you know if it's just me and Dean we'll come home with eight types of pie and a bunch of snack food. I need my resident health nut along for this one,” I smiled. Sam hung his head and just nodded in agreement.

“All right, you're right.” He got up and passed Dean on his way to grab a jacket.

“Do we really have to go grocery shopping Kat?” Dean asked, leaning against the edge of the table next to me. He swung his head back and gave me the best puppy-dog eyes he could, but I just laughed, snaking my arm around his waist and pulling myself closer. Dean laid his head on my shoulder and I looked down at him.

“Yes, yes we do. That fridge is a barren wasteland and we go to Biggerson's so much they don't even have to take our order anymore, they just _know._ ” I hopped down from the table and made my way to the hall. Dean followed reluctantly and Sam met up with us on our way out to the garage. I tossed my set of keys to Dean and we all piled in the Impala. She roared to life and we were out on the road in no time.

“Where the hell is the store anyway?” Dean asked after a minute. “I have no idea where I'm going.”

“This just proves how much we need to go,” I mumbled to him, kissing him on the cheek from the backseat. He smiled in spite of himself and Sam tapped around on his phone, trying to bring up a map.

“There's one down on Main,” he said after a second.

Dean just nodded and we drove, listening to a quiet mix of Foreigner, Aerosmith, and Motörhead. About fifteen minutes later we were walking across the parking lot, getting drenched in frigid rainfall. Once we made it into the store I grabbed a shopping cart and we set out on our adventure.

“Which way first?” I asked, gliding down the walkway on the shopping cart. Dean laughed and Sam pulled the cart from the front, leading us to the produce section. We hit carpet mats and I got down from my ride, settling for pushing as Sam picked out vegetables and fruits. Pretty soon we had a good assortment of leafy green veggies and we were moving down toward the bakery section.

“What the hell are these things?” Dean asked, holding up one of the thin plastic bags and staring intently at it.

“They're called sunchokes,” Sam replied, snatching the bag and putting it back in the cart. “They're like potatoes.”

“You're like a potato...” Dean mumbled, unsatisfied with his rebuttal. I laughed at the two of them and skipped ahead down the bread aisle. One loaf of bread, a bag of English muffins, and some hamburger buns later we were down the next aisle.

“Why are there so many? Coffee is just coffee!” Dean said, eyes darting back and forth to each type of coffee available on the shelves. Sam laughed behind him, leaning against the shopping cart.

“No, coffee is so much _more,_ ” I whispered, plucking a bag of Peet's Coffee from the shelf and tossing it in the cart. We made our way around the outer edge of the store and after stocking up on dairy products, some meats and seafood, we'd finally made it to the snack aisle.

“Oreos. We are buying Oreos,” I said, putting in two packages.

“And chips...” Dean mumbled, wandering off down the aisle. Sam picked up a bag of white cheddar popcorn and put in the cart just as Dean returned with two bags of chips and a tub of licorice.

“No, we are not buying licorice, it's gross,” Sam said as he put both hands on the tub of licorice Dean was trying to put in the cart. Dean stopped, gripping the tub tightly, almost protectively.

“It is not! It's awesome, and we're buying it.”

“It's gross Dean, that crap's made of like, dirt or something.”

“Dirt? Licorice is like little chewy pieces of heaven! We're buying it!”

“Guys!” I said just as they were starting to tug the tub back and forth. They both stopped short, looking at me, hands still locked on the giant tub of licorice. I laughed and said, “Just buy a smaller pack. And Sam, you don't have to eat it. Come now children.”

“Children?” Sam questioned as Dean took his tub and reluctantly shoved it on the shelf, opting for a smaller bag instead.

“Yes, children,” I said, pushing the cart past Sam. “Come on Sammy, I think you need your nap.”

“A nap?” he laughed as I stepped onto the bar, riding the cart down the rest of the aisle. Suddenly I felt Sam's hands on my back, pushing me faster. I grinned and ran a hand over Dean's hair as we passed him. Sam laid on the brakes and we slowed down at the end of the aisle. I got down and ran back to Dean, tugging him along. He chucked his package of licorice into the cart and picked me up, spinning me around.

“Time for pie?” he questioned as we followed Sam.

“Time for pie.”

We made our way down to the frozen food and by the time we headed to check out there were three pies in our cart. A few minutes later we were making our way back to the car and loading up the trunk with bags. Sam pushed the empty cart into a return slot as Dean and I loaded the last bags into the trunk.

I started laughing just as he put the last bag in and he gave me a confused look.

“What?”

“Nothing, it's just...” I paused, catching my breath. I couldn't stop smiling at the hilarity of it. “There's just piles of groceries on top and, oh, just an arsenal of guns below. That's all.”

Dean laughed, shutting the trunk.

“This means you're making dinner right?” he asked as we all piled back into the car.

“Sure, but you're helping me.”

Sam was laughing now as we pulled out onto the road. I squeezed his shoulders playfully from the backseat and he caught his breath.

“I'll stand by with the fire extinguisher then,” he said, failing to stifle his laughter completely.

Dean hit him across the chest. “Shut up.”

I kissed him on the cheek. “We should go grocery shopping more often guys.”


End file.
